


How to relate to your alien relations

by Aradne (trippyvulcan)



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippyvulcan/pseuds/Aradne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interspecies marriage isn't as hard as some people think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to relate to your alien relations

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on lj in 2011.

A human looking at the relationship T'Pol and Trip have built might say the most difficult thing about it would be her perceived lack of emotions and how that interacts with his perceived lack of control over his. This winds up being a non-issue. He is quite used to her emotional control (and knows perfectly well she has emotions just like anyone else) and she is accustomed to his willingness to share his. They find the perspective they give each other most useful in interacting with others. She has become better at reading more blatant emotional cues and he has learned to pick up subtleties he missed before their bonding.

   
An astute human might surmise that a telepathic bond between two such different species would be a large adjustment and continual source of confusion. T'Pol would have to acknowledge that it was an adjustment but once they had finally worked everything out it wasn't much of an issue at all. Yes, he is not always logical, but in the mind no one is completely logical, not even a Vulcan. T'Pol decides it's no stranger than being bonded to a Vulcan male would be.

   
No, to T'Pol, the most difficult thing about her life with Trip was navigating different social expectations. For example the latest "incident" as Trip calls it entailed a almost disastrous morning meal after she and his mother argued over who was going to prepare breakfast that morning. Vulcan custom required the guest to make the morning meal and T'Pol had set out to do just that. She had no idea that when sons and daughter-in law's came to visit their human mother, said mother would like to prepare all her son's favorite breakfast foods and traditional Vulcan dishes for the daughter. After she and Trip's mother spent fifteen minutes both stubbornly asserting that THEY would prepare breakfast, Trip had finally heard the ruckus and come to explain the conflicting societal expectations. Fortunately a compromise was reached. They both prepared breakfast, T'Pol learning how to prepare some of the foods Trip grew up eating and his mother learning some tips on how to make Vulcan dishes that tasted better than the ones suggested by the rather bland little Vulcan cookbook she had found. T'Pol was relieved that this particular problem was easy to solve she had no illusions that they all would be. For instance, she still couldn't find a satisfactory way to dodge her new mother-in-law's requests for grandchildren, and Trip was no help there at all.


End file.
